Grunge
thumb|203px|right Grunge war eine, in den 90ern besonders in den USA weit verbreitete Musikrichtung. Er ist eine Art des Rock, die nicht genau definierbar ist, sich jedoch durch aggressive Texte, Gitarren, Bässe und Drums bemerkbar macht. Die Musiker von Nirvana konnten alle nicht beschreiben, was Grunge eigentlich tatsächlich ist. Grunge ist dem Punkrock sehr ähnlich. Die wohl bedeutensten Vetreter sind Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Alice In Chains und Soundgarden. Die Anfänge Grunge entstand 1987 in den ärmlichen Verhältnissen von Teenagern, die in Seattle (Washington) musikalisch Fuß fassen wollten. Da man sich keine Tonstudios leisten konnte, wurde in Garagen gespielt, was den typischen Sound ebenfalls prägte. Die damalige Musik stimmte die Musiker nicht zufrieden, schöne, verherrlichende Melodien ließen sich gut verkaufen, doch Männer wie Kurt Cobain verstanden dies nicht. Er suchte eine Verbindung zur Musik, die er ausdrückte durch depressive Texte voller Hass, laute Gitarrenriffs und schmetternde Drums. Diese neue Musikrichtung kam bei den Teenagern der Vereinigten Staaten und in den Medien erstaunlich gut an, die asozialen Musiker mit ihren zerrissenen Jeans, wütenden Gemütern, langen, fettigen Haaren und karierten Flanellhemden, die absolut keine Benimmnormen interessierten, wurden für die Presse und die Charts interessant. Der Begriff Grunge, englisches Wort für Schmuddel, Dreck, kam daher und wurde fortan für den Lebensstil und die Musik eingesetzt. Weltweite Verbreitung Erst 1991, nach dem heute legendären Erscheinen des Albums Nevermind der Band Nirvana und besonders des Liedes Smells Like Teen Spirit jedoch bekamen die Musiker aus Seattle tatsächlich Beachtung geschenkt. Nevermind ist bis heute über 25 Millionen mal verkauft worden. Nirvana waren nur ein Teil der bekanntesten Grungebands, auch Gruppen wie Pearl Jam und Alice In Chains gelang es plötzlich, die Konzerthallen zu füllen und die ihres Lebens müde gewordenen Menschen zu fesseln. Das Ende Kurt Cobain musste jedoch sehr schnell merken, dass sich seinem alten Publikum, dass er beim Debütalbum Bleach gewonnen hatte, bald auch andere hinzugesellten. Menschen, die nur das Lied Smells Like Teen Spirit kannten und sich als Fan bezeichneten. Zudem schlossen sich der Nirvana-Fangemeinde auch Schwulen - und Frauenfeindliche oder Rassisten an. Kurt meinte dazu in einem Interview mit dem SPIN-Magazine im Januar 1992: I would like to get rid of the homophobes, sexists, and racists in our audience. I know they're out there and it really bothers me. (Ich wünschte ich könnte die Homophoben, Sexisten und Rassisten unseres Publikums loswerden. Ich weiß, dass sie da sind. Und es ärgert mich.) Bei den Aufnahmen zum neuen Nirvanaalbum, dessen geplanter Titel I hate myself and want to die war, meinte Kurt, dass es besser wäre, wenn man diesmal wieder zum Ursprung von Nirvana zurückkehren würde: In Utero, der dann erwählte Name des Albums, sollte lauter und aggressiver werden als jemals zuvor. Er meinte damit alle Fans loszuwerden, die bei dem leiseren, fast schon Mainstream Album Nevermind aufgesprungen waren. Es funktionierte nicht. In Utero war beinahe ebenso erfolgreich. Am 5. April 1994, während der Welttournee Nirvanas, erschoss sich Kurt Cobain in seiner Garage in Seattle mit einer Schrotflinte. Er war high von Heroin und Beruhigungsmitteln. Nicht nur deswegen fand die Grungeszene ein jähes Ende: Auch ging es den anderen Bands intern nicht gut, Presse und andere Medien machten immer höheren Druck. Grunge ist heute das, was man als Alternative bezeichnet. Nur Alternative greift noch weiter. Grunge-Bands (alphabetische Ordnung) *Alice in Chains *Blind Melon *Hole *The Jesus Lizard *The Melvins *Mudhoney *Neil Young (Godfather of Grunge) *Nirvana *Pearl Jam *Screaming Trees *Soundgarden *Stone Temple Pilots Sonstiges *Neil Young bezeichnet man als Godfather of Grunge (Patenonkel des Grunge) *Grunge nennt man auch Seattle Sound *Auch andere bekannte Musiker, wie bespielsweise Dave Gahan von Depeche Mode, oder Primal Scream waren große Fans des Grunge. Kategorie:Musikrichtungen